


Let's have a do over

by SherlockWho13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Smart Harry Potter, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWho13/pseuds/SherlockWho13
Summary: Harry died, but you see death likes him, so he had a redo on his life, This Harry is smart, and Dark, but then so are his friends.





	1. Meeting the Malfoy's

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, I'm just playing in the story.

     At age sixteen one Hadrian Jameson Potter never expected to die, he had always assumed that his uncle would finally snap and beat him to death, or that Voldemort would finally get him, or even Dumbledore would finally end his miserable existence, no Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived died by getting hit by a car. His dear family did push him into the street but never expected for Harry to hit the car that was going at fifty miles an hour the last thing that the Raven haired teen thought was ‘Really this is how I fucking die.’ Now there's an entity called Death, and she really likes the Potter teen, as he was a descendant of Ignotus the youngest Brother, the one who had hid from her for many years until he was ready to pass on, and also Death was annoyed at a few people in the Wizarding world, especially one meddling coot that changed the course of History by leaving Harry Potter in that abusive household, so she decided to intervene a little bit in the timeline, sadly she couldn’t change the abuse however she could change the events surrounding his eleventh birthday. What would have happened if instead of Harry staring at his letter that he hid it in his cupboard, what if  in London he found Diagon Alley when his Aunt and Uncle brought him and his cousin to London the day before Dudley's Birthday, what if he saw the Leaky Cauldron and went inside to escape his relatives? This is that story the story of Hadrian Jameson Evans-Potter-Black, and how he found out he’s richer than the Queen of England.

     A small boy with midnight black flyaway hair trails behind his aunt, uncle and cousin. Now most would only be able to tell that the aunt and nephew are related because they have the same eyes, and complexion, and the same nose otherwise you would have never known. The small boy was contemplating what to do about the letter that was sent to him that morning, the letter was to a School called Hogwarts, apparently it was a school for Magic. Now Hadrian was a smart child, he was almost on par with any adult in any subject, he was beaten if he did better than his cousin but he didn’t let that stop him, he strived to be better than his so called family, he got perfect grades never anything less than an A, in any subject, and even though his cousin isolated him he still made friends, his best friend was a girl named Hermione Jean Granger, she was almost as smart as he was, they each new multiple languages, Harry knowing Latin, French, German, Spanish, Japanese, and English, while Hermione knows English, Latin, French, Greek, Chinese, and Russian. They each played a few instruments, and knew a great deal about politics and financing. They both strived to be the best, however Hermione was more studious always taking a teacher's word as law, where Harry questions them and makes sure the information is correct, Harry is cunning, he has to be to make it in life. That letter though, the one letter that could change his life stumped him, how could he be a wizard? It was preposterous there was no such thing. However as Harry thought back on his life at the Dursleys he could see it, the wishing he was somewhere else, then ending up somewhere else, turning his teacher's hair blue once, then there is the thing with him being able to speak to animals, any animal. He knew that realistically he was a wizard, his family tells him he's a freak enough that he knows he is different. Now as he’s thinking his family passes by a pub, and Harry sees a few oddly dressed people enter the place, all of them wearing long old fashioned cloaks, his mind supplies ‘Robes!’ Before he realizes he’s in front of a wizarding bar, maybe he could ask someone inside about it, it also allows him to lose his relatives. Harry sneaks into the bar, following behind a tall wizard with short brown hair, and brown robes. The man passes the bar into a back room, Harry follows quickly behind him, dodging the various drunkards, once Harry looks up from the place behind the man he almost gasped, there was no way it was physically possible, but there was an entire other street in the back of the bar. Little shops line each side of the cobblestone road and at the far end of the street that was barely visible was a huge five story tall building that looked to be made entirely out of marble. Harry walks through the huge crowd towards the building in the back, thinking that it might hold some information that he could use, he did peer into the shop windows as he passed, broomsticks, cauldrons, robe shops, a magical menagerie, Quill shops, and even what looked like an ice cream shop! However none of those shops were his goal at the present, his was to stop at the white building, which was apparently named Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Walking up the steps Harry stopped to read a sign in gold on one side of the door. It read.

**_Enter, Stranger,_ **

**_But take heed_ **

**_Of what awaits_ **

**_The sin of greed,_ **

**_For those who take,_ **

**_But do not earn,_ **

**_Must pay most dearly_ **

**_In their turn,_ **

**_So if you seek_ **

**_Beneath our floors_ **

**_A treasure_ **

**_That was never yours,_ **

**_Thief,_ **

**_You have been warned,_ **

**_Beware_ **

**_Of finding_ **

**_More than treasure_ **

**_There._ **

 

     Harry smirked at the clear threat, he wondered for a brief moment who would be stupid to steal from this building, however he shrugged deciding that if anyone tried they were to stupid to stay on the earth. He walked into the building and bowed to the weird looking creature who he assumed helped at the bank, he then noticed that everyone or everything behind the desks were the creatures, while every human being talked to them, most with disrespect. He walked up to an open teller hoping to get some information. 

     “Excuse me sir.” Harry said, then waited for the creature to acknowledge him.

     The Goblin looked down at Harry, his beady black eyes widening slightly when he realizes who it is. “Yes Heir Potter?” 

     The boy frowns slightly. ‘Heir? What am I an Heir to?’ He shakes his head before speaking. “I was wondering if I had any vaults here sir, I just found out I am a wizard, and happened across the alley, I saw the bank and thought I might get some answers to my questions.”

     “Of course you have vaults at Gringotts Heir Potter, your parents left you everything, did your magical guardian not tell you?” The Goblin questions.

“The only guardian I have are my aunt, and uncle, and they hate anything different or freaky, I believe this would qualify as being either, Sir.” 

     “Come with me Heir Potter, you need to speak with Ragnok, the Head Goblin.” The Goblin got down from his seat and motioned for Harry to follow him to one of the offices, along the way they passed piles of gold, jewels, and weapons. When they get to the office the Goblin leads him into the room after knocking. The older Goblin that sits behind the desk asks a few questions in another language to the Teller Goblin, who answers in the same language. “Okay Heir Potter, it seems like Dumbledore did not tell you anything about being a wizard, like he told us he was doing so. Who are you living with?”

     “My aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon Dursley, Sir.”

     “And how do they treat you at home?” 

     Harry thinks for a second, ‘this could be my chance at getting out of that house, but what if someone puts me back… No this is the best they said Heir, I hope it means I have a house somewhere.’ 

     “They don’t like me sir, my bedroom is a boot cupboard under the stairs, I do all the chores around the house, from tending the yard and garden, to painting the house, cleaning, cooking, I do everything that would take one fully grown man three or four days to do in just eight hours, if I don’t finish on time I don’t get meals, and I get a punishment, usually getting beat by my uncle. If my cousin does anything wrong I get blamed for it even though they saw my cousin doing it, I refused to do worse than my cousin in school as it was my one escape so I get hit and beat because I get straight A’s when he gets F’s, my aunt and uncle tried to make the teachers see reason, or tried to switch my grades with Dudley's, however they didn’t so I still get the good grades. Oh and if I did any magic, which I just learned about I would get locked in the cupboard for days on end without food or water.” 

     The Goblins are pissed off, Ragnok looks like he could kill the Dursleys, Dumbledore, and anyone who would stand in his way. “Okay Heir Potter, you can apply for emancipation as you are over the age of ten, you will need to have someone check up on you a few days out of the week. We can’t give you your Lordships until you are fourteen, however we can give you your Heir rings which are normally given at fourteen to symbolize you as the next head of house. I would also suggest having a Lineage test done, it will state what you are Heir to, and it will also state what magics you have on you, if you have any blocks or what not, we will also test for any spells that were placed upon you.” 

     “I would like to have the tests done, Sir. If I have any spells that have been placed on me can we take them off?” 

     “Yes, it’s a simple ritual for us, now take the dagger and cut your palm, let three drops of blood fall onto the parchment.” Ragnok tells Harry. 

     Harry does as he’s told, he doesn’t wince at the sharp pain from the knife, amazed that his wound is already healing itself he waits for Ragnok to tell him what he owns.

     The Goblin clears his throat. “It seems like you are even more powerful than we realized Heir Potter. It seems like you are Heir, and first in line to Potter, Black, Fawley, Yaxley, Tudor, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Le Fay, Emrys, and Peverell. Heir to Gaunt and Greengrass. As Greengrass has five before you, you don’t have to worry about that estate. And Gaunt is broke, and has no one else besides you and the current Lord. Who is Heir to Slytherin, Le fay, and Peverell. Any children you have will come before him as he is not from the main branch, and you are for everyone else.” The Goblin takes a deep breath. Now in combination of all your vaults, including the vaults gifted to you upon the defeat of Voldemort which I will talk to you about in a bit, you have over 72,820,318,529 Galleons that does not include Hogwarts itself of which you are the owner. You are by far the richest client that Gringotts has.” Ragnok hands over the parchment showing his family lines and he is shocked silent. He wasn’t related to the Dursleys right on the paper it shows his parents full names, he read it through quickly before shaking his head and getting back to the manner at hand.

_**Hadrian Jameson Potter** _

**Father: Jameson Charlus Potter. (Deceased October 31st 1981)**

**Mother: Liliana Rosemary Fawley (Deceased November 1st 1981) (Kidnapped June 29th 1960, given to Muggles Darran Evans, and Margaret Evans**

**Grandfather Paternal: Charlus Harrison Potter (Deceased January 6th 1980)**

**Grandmother Paternal: Dorea Pandora Black (Deceased January 6th 1980)**

**Grandfather Maternal: Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin (Alive, Horcrux 7 parts, Albania main soul)**

**Grandmother Maternal: Jasmine Serafina Fawley (Deceased June 29th 1960)**

     “So I’m filthy rich… Wait you said that the test would also see if I had any foreign magic on me? Do I have anything wrong with my magic?” Harry questions.

     “Yes.” Ragnok looks down and sighs. “It seems like most of your core was blocked, along with most of your magical abilities which includes your animagus ability, metamorph ability, you can apparently speak to snakes which is parseltongue, and use parselmagic, though that is not uncommon in the Slytherin line. All your elemental magic has been blocked, occlumency which is the protecting of one's mind from foreign intrusion, and its counterpart legitimacy have been blocked, Almost all the aptitudes for classes like Potions, Astronomy, Divination, Ancient Runes, Care Of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Charms, and the like have been blocked at either halfway, or eighty percent. Your Familiars have been blocked, along with your creature inheritance which usually comes at sixteen or seventeen, however some reach their creature majority much earlier like a Neko. Half cat, half human.” Ragnok takes a deep breath. “It also appears that your memory has been blocked by sixty percent. Some potions and charms have been placed on you to make you submissive to your relatives and Albus Dumbledore, along with the Weasleys, named Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra. We can remove all of this like I said previous. Would you like to get rid of all the blocks while I and some of your account managers go over your vaults, we will do a full audit.” 

     Harry nods his head in acceptance. “That would be good Head Ragnok. Then could you go over the duties of being an Heir and Lord, or send me to a book that can explain it.”

     “We will find tutors for you, it’s a month until Hogwarts starts up, that will give us some time to go over being a Lord, the Heir will be simple manners which you have already shown, house affiliations and the sort. The trickier part will be memorizing it all, however I doubt that you will not memorize it after we take off your memory blocks.”

     Harry snorts buy nods in acceptance, knowing that it was probably true. He was then lead to a ritual chamber to unblock all of the blocks, spells, and potions in his system. It took five hours until all the blocks, spells, and potions were gone from the small boy. When the ritual was complete Harry passed out on the floor. The Goblins moved him into a room off of Head Ragnok’s office for when he woke. Harry didn’t wake up for a full day and a half, when he woke up he wasn’t in any pain. Almost always he was in pain because of the frequent beatings. A Goblin entered the room and told him that there were clothes in the wardrobe that would fit him, that he could have them until he gets a full wardrobe, which someone would be coming from Lumière ruelle. After fifteen minutes Harry had finished putting on his clothes when Ragnok collected him and brought him back to the office. 

     “Now you passed out yesterday after the ritual which is normal, you had a lot of magic blocking the real you. Now you are back to how you should have been we can conduct business. What do you want to know first.” 

     “My emancipation, it will make it so no one can adopt me or send me somewhere I don’t want to go correct? And the government of wizards cannot override it right?”

     “That is correct. The ministry will have no say in your affairs, they will not be able to force you to do anything that you do not wish to do. They might try it but we have the best lawyers at your call if need be. Which speaking of lawyers, we have done a full audit on all of your accounts. Do you wish to know what the old coot has done.”

     Harry sighs but nods. “Best to get everything over with right away. How much did he take?” 

     “He has been taking 5,000 Galleons a month from the main potter vault and that goes to himself. Another 1,000 a month goes to your uncle and aunt the Dursleys after being transferred into muggle pounds. Another 2,000 Galleons a month which were sent to a Molly Prewett, who is Molly Weasley, we are assuming that her husband doesn’t know about the theft as almost all the money she has kept from the main weasley vault. And 2,000 Galleons to a Bird watchers club, which then goes back to Dumbledore. Also 1,000 to a Ronald Weasley every month, and 1,000 a month to Ginevra Weasley, there is also a betrothal contract between you and Miss Weasley.”

     Harry pales at the thought of getting married to the snit that stole his money. “Am I able to cancel the contract when I am emancipated?” 

     Ragnok grins at the young Heir. “Yes, and as it was done without your consent you can also sue, however the family is already dirt poor so nothing much would happen to them.” 

     Harry nods, taking a deep breath he asks when he can be emancipated. 

     “We can do it right now. I will just need you to state that you are not safe with your family, and that you have the power to take care of yourself until you turn fourteen when you can take upon your Lordship, and direct it to mother magic.”

     “I Hadrian Jameson Evens Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Tudor-Fawley-Yaxley-Le fay-Emyrs-Prevell. Am no longer safe, and have never been safe in the home that I have lived in since my parents deaths. I have the money, and power to take care of myself for the time being, until I get my Lordship, and when I find a suitable person to check up on my well being will I be safe. Mother Magic please grant me my request of being emancipated from any and all persons that wish to control my young life. Thank you so mote it be.”  A gold light shines around Harry until it burns so bright the goblin must shield his eyes. Once the light dissipates Hadrian is fully emancipated. 

     “Heir Potter, you are now able to use magic outside of the school without penalty I know you will be careful but it is still a precaution that we warn you not to do it outside of the magical world until you have more training. Now I will cancel the contract between yourself and Miss Weasley, they will not know this yet, we will keep it between us. Now about someone making sure that you are taking care of yourself weekly I would recommend Lady Narcissa Malfoy, and her husband Lord Lucius Malfoy. They were on opposite sides of the war your parents were in, however they will make sure you are taking care of. Both of them have dealt with abuse victims before so they will know how to react if anything happens.”

     “Are they opposite of Dumbledore?” Harry asks the Goblin.

     “Yes. Lucius Malfoy was the Dark Lord's second in command, along with Severus Snape. Who I would have reccomended as well, however he is working at Hogwarts, under Dumbledore so I am not sure where his loyalties lie.”

     “Please contact the Malfoys. We can go over more about the Heirships until they arrive. I have a feeling it will take a while.” Harry sighs feeling like this will be a very long day. ‘I wonder what Mione is up to.’ He thought. 

     Ragnok and Harry talked about various things that an Heir needs to do before taking upon the Lordship, one of which was finding someone who complemented their magic, which he would marry. He didn’t have to marry right when he took his Lordship, but he would have to get married before he was 21. Also he would have to start taking control of the estates that have fallen to disrepair in his absence. They were on that topic when the Malfoys were announced. In walked a tall, muscular man who looked to be in his thirties, and a woman who was slender, with blond and black hair that was curled over her shoulders. Both wore casual, but upscale robes, Lucius wore blue and white while Narcissa wore royal purple, and silver. 

     Lucius bowed to the Head Goblin, and his wife curtsied. “Head Ragnok. You requested to see us?” Lucius asks, taking a quick look at the petite boy that was seated in front of him. 

     “Yes. Lord Malfoy. Lady Malfoy, have a seat we have much to discuss.” 

     After everyone was seated Ragnok began explaining everything that has happened to Harry since his parents untimely end. Narcissa’s black blond hair was curling from her anger at the blasted muggles for harming someone in her family. Lucius was just as angered as his wife, for the same reasons, but he looked in hope that when the Dark Lord returns that he won’t kill the boy now that he is against Dumbledore. “We can most certainly check up on Hadrian every week. If he allows us to.” Lucius says dipping his head toward the child. “Hadrian we would also like to invite you to stay the rest of the summer with us if you wish it. We could teach you about the Heirships, and Lordships, along with some information I have no doubt that the Headmaster would forget to tell you about.”

     Harry looks down as he thinks. ‘This could either be a very good chance at me gaining allies, or will be the biggest mistake of my life, well I could always leave if I so choose. But I need to get in contact with Mione or she will freak, I haven’t talked to her in a few days, she’s probably worrying herself sick already. Wait… She could be a witch! We had the same issues growing up. I know she was adopted what if she had magical parents.’ “I would like that Lord Malfoy. But before I go to your home, I need to stop and check on someone. After getting proper clothes.” Harry said in a bit of distaste. 

     “I have the best tailor coming from Lumier Alley to fix you with a full wardrobe, however I could send him to the Malfoy Estate if you wish to leave.” Ragnok told the group. 

     Narcissa nods to Lucius, who accepts that the man come to the manner. “Now Hadrian, who is it you need to check up on?” Narcissa asks him. 

     “My best friend, her name is Hermione Granger, and i’m almost positive that she’s a witch like us. I’ve been friends with her since my first day of primary school. We could both do weird things by thinking about it, now i’ve learned that it’s magic, but I have no clue how to tell her. Also I haven’t talked to her in almost a week as I’ve had chores and not been allowed outside.” He mumbles the last part. 

     “She’s a muggleborn then. But at least she already knows about her magic.” Narcissa says lightly.

     “Muggleborn?” Harry asks looking toward the woman. 

     “It is a witch or wizard that is born from two muggles, who don’t have any magical parents. You would be classified as a first generation pureblood as both your parents have magic, however your mother was a muggleborn.” Narcissa explains.

     “Oh, but Hermione was adopted. So she might be a pureblood, or was from a witch, or wizard and someone without magic.”

     “That may be, we’ll stop by her house on the way to the manner. Now let’s get you some suitable robes from my favorite shop! Dragons stitch is amazing, they use the best quality materials to make robes!” Narcissa gushes.

     Harry smiles shyly, a little bit overwhelmed from the day's activities. “Okay Lady Malfoy.” 

     “Oh no none of that now, call me Narcissa, or Cissy dear after all we are family, from both your father, and godfather. Your grandmother was Dorea Black, my aunt.”

     Harry nods, letting Narcissa take one of his hands, as Lucius waves his wand over all three of them. Harry looks up in confusion. “What was that?”

     “A glamor spell. We won’t look like our normal selves until I take off the glamor. You’re famous in our world for getting rid of the Dark Lord, who was my Lord, Cissa and I will explain more when we get to the manner. But for now you will look like our son, and Narcissa and I both have brown hair, and I have blue eyes, where she has green. You have blue eyes and brown hair, if someone asks your name just say Evan Morris.” 

     “Okay.” 

     “Come along now, we need to get you at least three outfits! Then I am burning those rags!” Narcissa says, pulling Hadrian and Lucius behind her. They exit the office after Ragnok gives Hadrian a pouch of galleons, along with a card that works like a muggle credit card, and it will work in the muggle world, and a lot of places in the wizarding world. Narcissa, Lucius, and Harry make their way down Diagon Alley past most of the shops until the enter an upscale part of the alley. “Most people don’t go past Gringotts because they don’t see anything back here. However this is where the most expensive part of the Alley is besides a  few choice shops.” She winks at Harry and brings them outside of Dragons stitch. She pulls both of the boys inside and is greeted immediately by a worker.

     “Hello Madam, how can I help you today?” The worker asks, he is tall about six two, has a slim and has dark red hair, no freckles, and he is wearing dark green robes, with a gold inlay that looks like moving flames. 

     “Hello Master Jones! I brought Evan to get a few different robes, he needs at least three everyday robes, and five new shirts, and trousers, I believe that green would be a good color, Slytherin Green to be precise.”

     “Of course Madam, now come along sir, stand up on the podium so that we have a working model, then you can get down when I tell you.” 

      Harry does as the man asks, and then he is allowed down. The next hour is spent going through various clothes, robes, and trousers until they are agreed upon. Harry ends up getting two silk shirts, One in Emerald green, the other in a silver, one cotton shirt in dark blue, and three Dragonhide pants, one in Emerald green, one in black, and one in dark blue. The robes vary, three casual every day robes, one in black, one in green, and one in silver, and two formal robes in blue, and green again. Lucius pays for the clothes and ushers Harry out of the shop so they can go to the wand shop next. “Now we aren’t going to Ollivanders, he puts the tracer in your wand for the ministry, I am going to bring you to Maier, he uses every wand core he can get and every stone.” The three walk towards the back alley and Harry notices a shop with a staff and a wand crossing one another with three stars coming out of the wand. Lucius opens the door for his wife, and Harry.  An older man is behind the counter, he has black hair with gray streaking through some parts, he’s wearing black robes and a grey shirt. “Hello Mater Maier.”

     “Hello Lucius, Narcissa, Heir Potter. It is nice to finally meet you in person. I am glad Lucius brought you to my shop instead of Ollivanders, not because his wands aren’t good, but they aren’t suited for grey or dark cored wizards.”

     Harry nods slowly, looking over the room as the older man talks. “Now I have various wand woods, and wand cores, along with solutions, and gems to bind into the wand. If needed I will also add runes, with your magic, I believe that it will be needed. Now I have rows set up in the back, walk around and pick out anything that you feel a connection to. Some wizards and witches need more than one core, or wood.”

     Harry is lead into the back room and looks around, he picks out a dark brown wood that is called Acacia and another called Elder which had a lighter brown and a dark red going through the wood. Next Harry walked through the core section, he stopped at two, one was a beautiful multi-colored blue feather which was stated as an ice phoenix's tail feather, and the next one was a thestral tail hair. However Harry felt off about the cores, and allowed his magic to pull him towards the solutions, two caught his eye again, one was basilisk venom, the other unicorn blood. Next he went to the stones and picked out a ruby, emerald, opal, and a moonstone. His magic stops pulling him towards items in the room, so he leaves and walks back to the Malfoys, and Maier.

     “All set Heir Potter, what did your magic pick?” Maier examines the items, as does the Malfoys. “Ah, an Ice Phoenix feather, and well that is prequiler, thestral tail hair, I’ve not seen that combination, what of the solutions, unicorn blood willingly given, and basilisk venom… well you are an odd one aren’t you Heir Potter. I will get to work bonding these items right away, It will be done in less than an hour for all the carving and casting needed, feel free to wait while I work.”

     “Shall we go to one of the book stores and get some background for Harry, Dear?” Narcissa asks her husband.

     “Yes, and if Harry wants he can pick out any book if we don’t already have it, if he wants something we have I will copy it for him. Harry, lets get your school books, and a few for background while Master Maier works on your wand.” 

     “That sounds good Lord Malfoy.”

     “Please, call me Lucius. Now Let’s get going, after we get the books, we will get a trunk for school then come back here. Then go to your friends house.”

     The three headed back out into the alley, they enter the bookstore with ease. Harry takes off to the area labeled muggleborn, which included a few quill writing books, a basic history of the last 100 years in wizarding britain, and a few beginner books for a few of the tougher subjects such as transfiguration. He picks up one of each, then passes through the advanced sections, picking out a few books on potions, charms, transfiguration, runes, and DADA. He gets back to Narcissa and Lucius who look over his books, only removing a few telling him that they have it at home, and will copy it for him. When everything gets paid for they head a few doors down to the luggage shop. Inside Narcissa walks over to the owner and asks for a multi compartment trunk with a password lock, enough room for a potions lab, a huge library, large wardrobe, jewelry compartment, broom storage, and two compartments for anything else. The owner showed them a few different ones until Lucius decided on the top of the line for both Draco, Harry, and Hermione if she would allow him to buy a present for her coming into their world. Once the luggage was bought with the engravings of their initials, the three headed back to the wand shop. Once inside Master Maier held out Harry’s new wand for him. The wand was beautiful at 13 and ½ inches a snake twining around the base the mouth open and biting the moonstone, the tail holding the rest of the stones. There are a few runes carved into the snake making it look like real scales, most are for focusing and strength. When Harry grabs the wand the tip shoots out silver and green sparks, the wand heating up in his palm. Harry smiled at the man and thanked him for the wand. As everything was bought the Malfoys and Harry left the alley, Narcissa called the night bus, Harry did not like the night bus, the conductor was odd, and there was a shrunken head that talked in a jamaican accent. Also he didn’t like the feeling of being stretched to get in between two double decker busses. After he caught his breath, he showed the Malfoys to Hermione's house. He knocked on the door swiftly, knowing that Hermione would be the one to answer as her parents are never home. Truth be told two minutes later the young girl opened the door. The young brunette jumped onto Harry and hugged him.

     “Harry! I’ve been so worried! Do you need food?”

     “I’m good Hermione, thank you though. Can we come in?” Harry asked his friend.

     “Oh yes of course. However why are there two people behind you Harry?”

     “There’s a lot I need to tell you.” 

     “Come in.” Hermione opens the door for them, and Harry shows the Malfoys into the Grangers living room. The Malfoys look around trying not to show their disgust at the muggle household.

     “How have your parents been?”

     “Annoying as always, they keep trying to push me to apply to a few different schools and take various clubs, I told them no, and that I don’t want to take on the family business… Oh and apparently you are a terrible influence they don’t want me talking to you anymore because you are contaminating my brain.” Hermione sighs, shaking her head in exasperation. “I got a strange letter in the mail, I haven’t shown my parents, they would freak out if they saw it, claim it’s a joke and that I shouldn’t listen to it, you know how they are.”

     “Did it saw Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?”

     “You got one as well?”

     “Yes, and of course I did not show my aunt and uncle. You know how they treat me.”

     Hermione stares at him for a few seconds. “What did you find?”

     “I found a place called the Leaky Cauldron passing by with my aunt, uncle, and cousin when we were in London today or yesterday, I think I fell asleep. Anyway I saw a strange person enter and decided to follow the next person in. Magic it’s real, I went passed the bar, no one even stopped me. I ended up in the bank and they told me quite a few things about myself, I am apparently a Lord twelve times over and Heir twice over. I am filthy rich Mionie. I have more money than the queen. My darling relatives have been getting money every month almost five thousand pounds! I was told that in muggle pounds I have close to 216 billion pounds, in wizarding galleons I have 72 billion. That doesn’t even include my estates, the castles, jewelry, land!”

     “Please tell me you never have to go back to your relatives! If you have properties, and money you should be able to get emancipated!” 

     “Already done, the Goblins at Gringotts, the bank did it for me when I told them I had just learned about magic, that's when they asked if it would be okay for someone to check up on me. They called the Malfoys and explained a few things about my life, and my parents and also the War which caused me to be left at my aunts. I’ve learned a lot over the last two days. Could you ask your parents to let you stay at mine? Or no?”

     “Are you kidding, they would rant and rave saying it’s not proper, even though they know we’re only friends.” Hermione shakes her head. “The only way I would be able to leave is if someone told my parents I’m a witch, then you know they would kick me out, because witchcraft is evil, and not pure in the bible.” 

     “I really don’t like the sound of your parents Miss Granger.” Lucius responds to the girl. His eyes narrowing at the thought of someone kicking out their own child because of magic.

     “They follow the bible to the T. And please call me Hermione. I might change it though, if my parents kick me out, I hate my name. Hermione Jean…” She sighs and looks at the Malfoys. “Could you possibly speak to my parents about this school? I doubt they would let me go but is there any way to let me get out of here to go to school?”

     “You would have to magically renounce your ties to your parents and your life in the muggle world, almost everyone would forget about you, you wouldn’t be allowed back here because your parents would forget you. Everything of yours would end up wherever you ended up living next.” Narcissa explains to the girl softly.

     “I know they will not hear a word of magic, and sorcery. They would believe it’s evil, that I’m evil. I just want to know if that’s true.”

“Then go and pack, because we’re taking you with us anyway, grab a suitcase and put whatever you need right away in it. We’ll shrink it and have it when we leave.”

     Hermione runs upstairs and packs quickly, Harry helping her sort through clothes and books, also grabbing a favorite stuffed animal, and blanket with some jewelry. Harry tells her that she is getting a full wardrobe of Wizarding clothes for a late christmas present, and he gets hit. They walk downstairs a few minutes before the Grangers arrived back from work. The next hour mainly consisted of the Grangers yelling at Hadrian, and the Malfoys, until Hermione got fed up with her parents saying that she and her best friend are evil, she does what Lady Malfoy told her about renouncing the family name, and her parents faint after she finishes.

     “Well, that went as well as expected. Let’s put them on the sofa and turn on the Telly. We can go after.”

     “We should get you to the bank as well, we could adopt you or see if you have any ties to another wizarding family name.” Lucius tells her as they walk outside, the sun just setting. 

     “I would like that Lord Malfoy. Can we go to the bank first? I would like to get everything sorted then get something to eat.”

      “Of course darling, now come along, I already shrunk your luggage.” Narcissa takes Hermione’s hand, while Lucius takes a hold of Harry’s, they apparate close enough to the bank and hurry in without anyone seeing them. They are once again taken to Ragnok. Hermione has the same test that Harry went through to learn about his family names, Hermione picked out a new name, as it was custom to her father's family name. Antonella Aster Rosier, her ‘mother’ or bearer as it was called was Even Rosier, and her other father was Anthony Nott. She has a grandfather, Theodore Sr, an uncle, and a cousin on the Nott family side, however during the wizarding war the Rosier family was wiped out during a battle. Hermione was very upset to learn that Dumbledore placed her with her family as he did with Harry. She was also awarded with emancipation as she is Heiress to the Rosier line, and Lovelace which was thought to have died out. With her new name and titles, along with money Antonella is happy to be a witch. Soon the two children are escorted out of the bank and finally arrive at Malfoy manor. Harry and Antonella are shown through the manner and into the sitting room where a young blond boy that looked like a carbon copy of Lucius is sitting, reading a book. He looks up as they enter.

     “Mother, Father, and Guests?” The boy greets them.

     “Draco, your father and I have a lot to tell you, one we will be having guests for the rest of the summer, and Miss Antonella and Hadrian are now under our protection, you will treat her as a sister, and Hadrian as a brother.” Narcissa informs her son. “And Hadrian is the Lord to the Black estate so he is family, and you will treat him as such.”

     “Of course mother. Now what else do you have to tell me?” Draco asks, putting down his book. His parents and new sibling’s tell him about what has happened over the last 12 hours, at the end of the tale Draco is furious. “I want to help you destroy that vile man! How dare he leave two Heirs to muggles!”

     “He will pay Dragon, but for now you will help your new sister, and brother learn everything there is to know about our world.”

     “Yes father.”

     Antonella, and Hadrian studied everything about the wizarding world for the next month and a half, until it was september first. Hadrian and Antonella both had sent out their acceptance letters the day the got to the Malfoys manner. Hadrian and Draco got along great both talking about various subjects, while Antonella loved having an older brother to look out for her, the trio were very nervous to be going to Hogwarts, being around the Headmaster, but the Malfoys told the children that he couldn’t talk to them about anything that wasn’t school related. 

     “I know Severus isn’t going to like having a Potter back in the castle, your father was very mean, and imature to him, he was a bully until he started dating your mother.” Narcissa told Harry. “However if you become a Slytherin he will ignore you instead of treating you like dirt. I will send him a letter informing him of your stay at the manner so that way he won’t do anything.”

     “Is he on Dumbledore’s side? The Goblins told me they weren’t sure if he was on his side or the Dark Lord’s so that’s one of the reasons I contacted you first.”

     “I don’t believe that he is on either of their sides, if the Dark Lord comes back, I believe Severus would follow him first, as long as he regains his sanity, otherwise Severus would fight for himself, and not be a pawn.” 

     “I’ll speak to him at Hogwarts, after you send him a letter, you can explain how I came into your home, not just that I decided to live on my own, the truth.”

     “Very well, now off to bed, tomorrow is the first, and we are leaving early to beat the crowds.”

     “Yes aunt Cissa.” The children went to bed rather quickly, in the morning no one was rushed thanks to the House elves, and everyone was ready to go by ten, Lucius flooed to the platform first with Draco, Harry went next and then Narcissa came along with Antonella, the platform was crowded with families bustling around the platform, not many noticed them except for some of the Dark families who nodded towards them, most had been written to so they were not shocked at Harry Potter being friends with the Slytherins, and at them having a daughter, even though she was now a Rosier. One family that they didn’t want acknowledging them however did spot them, and the red headed family stormed up to them. The three older boys staring at their mother in horror as she yells, the youngest two scowled in annoyance at everyone.

     “How dare you speak to Harry! You should be no where near the boy you horrid death eater! Get away from him!” The red headed woman screeched at them.

     “Excuse me ma'am, you are screaming on the platform, and are quite rude to be doing so in a public space, I do not know you, and you do not know me, even if you know my name, for why I am talking to the Malfoy’s is none of your business, so please leave us alone.” Harry told the woman coolly. The youngest male red head almost started going off but the mother interrupted him. 

     “How dare you speak to me like that you little brat! Once you get to school I’ll make sure Headmaster Dumbledore will speak to you.”

     “He is the Headmaster, he has no business in my personal life, or that of anyone else's, he shall only talk to me about school, when my head of house is present. Now if you will leave us, Draco, Antonella, and I must be saying our goodbye’s, we will not see our family's until Yule break at the earliest.” 

     Lucius walks away, following him closely are Narcissa, Draco, Harry, and Antonella, the reach a darker skinned family, well the mother and son are, the other man with the group is fair skinned.

     “Madam Zabini, Heir Zabini, Lord Ambry how are you this fine morning?” Lucius bows to them slightly.

     “Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Heir Malfoy, Lady Rosier, Lord Potter.” Madam Zabini curtsies. “It has been a fine morning thus far, I am saddened that my son has already turned eleven, however that means he is closer to being a man.”

      “I know my dear friend, our children growing up so soon.” Narcissa nods her head.

     “It is time to get on the train already, remember Slytherins are seated in the front, then Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and the Gryffindors in the back. Prefects and Head boy and girl are in the middle along with the teachers who are on the train. Behave, and write to us after the sorting.” Lucius hugs Draco, Antonella and Harry before standing back up, Narcissa kissed them all on the cheek, including Blasie. “Be good, and don’t get caught getting into trouble! Write often!”

     Madam Zabini hugs her son, and the other children asking them to write to her as well, and that she would see them come Yule. Once they got their trunks on board, they went to the front to find an empty compartment. They did find one compartment that only had one first year in it, Theodore Nott, Antonella's cousin, the two got on well enough, Theo as he liked to be called was pissed that his cousin was placed with muggles when his father could have taken her in with no problem. “It goes to show you that our society needs to be changed, I can’t believe that you were left with people who had no idea about magic, and when they found out they didn’t want you anymore, what parent could do that!”

     “I know, however Harry and I are both now out of those types of households, and we can live wherever we want. We can even do magic outside of school, however we will not, unless it is needed.” The others in the compartment agreed with the witch, they chatted on and off about various topics, until the door was thrown open by the younger red headed male.

     “How dare you insult my mother you death eater scum! You should all be expelled once you walk into Hogwarts, Dumbledore is going to be pissed at you all and hopefully expel you all tonight once he hears what you did on the platform.” The red headed boy mouths off. 

     “Well let’s see who you are, red hair, hand me down robes, and a loud mouth, you must be a Weasley. I am sorry for your family, your older brothers at least show some respect, however it look’s like you got your mother's brain, thinking that Dumbledore can save you from everything.” Draco taunt’s the annoying boy.

     “Now now Draco, play nice. I am sure that this boy has no clue just who he is trying to annoy here, let’s introduce ourselves.” Harry says tauntingly.

     “Like I need to be introduced to the next generation of death eater scum!” The boy slams the door after leaving the compartment. A few minutes later two of the older redheaded boys that were with the loud woman who is Mrs. Weasley, and the brother to the younger one. 

     “Hello little First Years!”

     “We are so dreadfully sorry.”

     “About our dear mother.”

      “And dear brother.”

     “They can be a right pain.”

     “But don’t worry, if little.”

     “Ronniekins annoys you.”

     “Just let us know.”

     “And we will make it.”

     “A very bad day for.”

     “Or baby brother.” They say going back and forth. 

     “Hello, we know your brother and dear mother but who are you two?” Antonella asks the twins.

     “We are.”

     “The most amazing.”

     “The most wonderful.”

     “The most handsome.”

     “Fred.”

     “And George.”

     “Weasley.” They finished together, giving the first years a bow.

     “Hello Weasley twins, I am Draco Malfoy, Heir to the most ancient and most noble house of Malfoy. 

     “I’m Blaise Zabini, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Zabini and  Acerbi.”

     “I am Theodore Nott, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Nott.”

     “I am Antonella Rosier, Lady to the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses of Rosier and Lovelace.”

     “And I am Hadrian Potter. Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses of Potter, Black,  Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Tudor, Fawley, Yaxley, Le fay, Emrys, and Prevell. This of course stay’s within this compartment.”

     “Of course Lord Potter. Or should we say our Lord as you are Lord Gryffindor.”

     “Just Harry will do boys. I don’t think I will be joining you in the house of Lions, however you might see me with the snakes.”

     “Well, if you ever need anything.”

     “Just ask us, we will help you.”

     “We should have let the hat.”

     “Sort us into Slytherin.”

     “Good luck with the sorting!”

     “And be careful around other houses.”

     “We are going to meet up with our friend.”

     “Lee, he has a huge spider.”

     “We might borrow it.”

     “And show it to Ron.”

     “See how loud he screams.”

     “Goodbye little first years!” The twins say the last part in usion, walking out of the compartment, and closing the door behind them.

     “I like them.” Antonella says shortly. “They’re going to be a big help, I can tell already.” A few of the other first years that Draco knew joined them, such as Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson. 


	2. The Sorting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Co, finally go to Hogwarts, and the have a run in with a few Weasley's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while my muse completely left me in all of my works, I found this one almost done, so I finished it up the chapter, I believe that I have made my decision on who Harry will date in the future.

     Soon they arrive at the Hogsmeade platform and a giant man is calling for the first years. “That’s Hagrid, he’s the one that tends to the lands around Hogwarts, father told me he was expelled as a third year.”

     “Well, I do believe we have to follow him, least get left behind. Who want’s to be in each boat?” Antonella asked them. After deciding it was Blaise, Draco, Harry, and Pansy in one boat, while Antonella, Theo, Daphne, and a red headed girl named Mafalda Prewett, apparently she’s a cousin to the Weasley’s from a squib line, no one held that against her and she was nice to them, so they made her feel welcomed. All of them were awed by the castle as they boated to the castle steps, Harry looked out onto the lake and waved to the mermaids who he saw, a few smiled at him and waved back. Soon they were all at the castle steps and Hagrid was talking to a stern woman, she had greying brown hair, and a tight face, she was wearing dark green robes and smiled slightly as she looked over the first years.

     “Hello everyone, my name is professor Mcgonagall, I am just one of the professors here at Hogwarts, now the start of term feast will begin shortly, however before then you will need to be sorted. There are four houses, each one has their own noble history, and each had great wizards and witches come from the houses. While you live at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family, you will sleep in the dorms, and go to classes with your house. Any triumph will earn you points, while any rule breaking will lose you points, you will wait here until I come back for you I suggest that you smarten yourselves up while you wait.” With that Professor Mcgonagall turned and went back inside the hall.

     Their group of eight looked around and smiled slightly at one another, Theo was helping Antonella with her hair, when Weasley came storming over. “You! I will get you for what you did earlier!”

     “Oh and what can a first year do with no magical knowledge?” Harry taunts. “Besides you don’t even know us.” Harry told the redhead raising an eyebrow.

     “I don’t need to know you, you’ll be expelled sooner or later!”

     “Mr. Weasley, if you could get back in line, and I will be speaking to you after the feast.” Mcgonagall told him sternly. “Alright everyone, the school is ready for you, follow me.” With that the students made two lines and followed after the professor. The first years filled the middle of the floor and looked at the old hat, as soon as the last person in line was in the hall the hat started talking or attempting to sing it was hard to tell.

 

_ Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _

_ But don't judge on what you see, _

_ I'll eat myself if you can find _

_ A smarter hat than me. _

_ You can keep your bowlers black, _

_ Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_ And I can cap them all. _

_ There's nothing hidden in your head _

_ The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_ So try me on and I will tell you _

_ Where you ought to be. _

_ You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_ Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_ Set Gryffindors apart; _

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_ Where they are just and loyal, _

_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_ And unafraid of toil; _

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_ if you've a ready mind, _

_ Where those of wit and learning, _

_ Will always find their kind; _

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_ You'll make your real friends, _

_ Those cunning folks use any means _

_ To achieve their ends. _

_ So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_ And don't get in a flap! _

_ You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_ For I'm a Thinking Cap. _

 

     The students started clapping and Harry looked at the staff table in interest. He noticed a few of the professors looking around at the new students in wonder, he snorted at that, the one that caught his attention was the dour looking man with long black hair, it looked greasy, but after reading numerous potions books Harry knew that he was probably the potions professor, or worked with potions a lot. The potion would make the hair greasy until it could be washed away, then it would leave the hair soft, potion masters used it so they didn’t have to get rid of their hair due to the fumes. As he was staring at the man, said man turned to stare back at him, Harry felt something tickle his mind and he snapped up his shields, it was one of the books at the manner that Lucius encouraged him to read, and he was glad, the professor looked stunned for a moment before setting for a blank look. By the time Harry turned back into the sorting, it was already Theo’s turn. “Ravenclaw!” The hat shouted before stilling again, Theo looked confused for a second before shrugging and going to the blue table, he also pulled out a book to read which made a few people laugh. The sorting passed quickly, some students it took longer, on others like Draco it was short, it didn’t even touch his head before the hat called Slytherin. The student before him Neville Longbottom was sorted into Hufflepuff after about five minutes which made him frown, but truck over to the yellow table, with a few people cheering for him. Then it was Harry’s turn. “Potter, Harry!” Mcgonagall called. Looking around the room, Harry walked up confidently, taking long strides to the stool, he knew he stood out with his longer hair, petite frame, and bright green eyes. He sat down and the hat was placed over his eyes, he could see people standing from their seats to get a better look at him.

_      ‘My my, what a good mind, just like another from years ago. He was the same as you, not wanted in the muggle world, and left abandoned. But what will you do with your power young one?’ _

_      ‘I plan on getting revenge, however death is to painless, they all need to be taught a lesson for hurting me. But where are my manners, what is your name mister hat?’ _

_      ‘My, in all my years, i’ve only had Seven people ask that question, you will be great. My name is Alistair young one, now where to put you. While you are loyal, Hufflepuff would do you an injustice, you make sure people win your loyalty before putting your neck out. And while you are brave, I feel like you have much more potential than the Gryffindors, and you’ve already seen that they turn their backs on one another, as for Ravenclaw, you do have a great mind, however you seek power from knowledge. So that only leaves.  **“Slytherin!”** _

     Most of the students were gaping at him, and most of the teachers were as well, Harry got up and made his way to the house of green, where every Slytherin student started clapping, he blushed slightly as he sat down next to Draco who nudged him and nodded to Dumbledore, the old coot looked like he swallowed a lemon. Antonella was sorted into Ravenclaw with Theo, who she sat next to, he pulled her closer and handed her one of the other books he had on hand, and they were engrossed in reading, Weasley was placed with his brothers in Gryffindor but was almost a hat stall, and finally Blaise Zabini was placed in Slytherin as the last student.

     “Yes Yes, hello and welcome students young and old, for those of you joining us it’s time to fill your head with more knowledge, and for those of you just joining us welcome. I have a few start of term announcements, the third floor corridor is off limits to all students who do not wish to have a painful death, a reminder that the forbidden forest is just that forbidden, that goes to some of our older students as well.” Dumbledore stared at the Weasley twins who sat whistling. “And now let’s eat!” Soon the food appeared and the students dug in, most were talking about their summer, and where they went, a few even asked Harry what he had done over the years, and he decided to be truthful. 

     “I lived with my muggle aunt and uncle, until I got my Hogwarts letter I just thought I was a freak, my aunt and uncle hated me. I got my Hogwarts letter and hid it from them, we were out on an outing, they couldn’t find a sitter for me so they had to bring me to London, i’ve never really been out of my town of Surry before so I was excited, however we passed an odd bar, I don’t think my relatives could see it, but I saw some people with robes walked in and decided to go inside. I then ended up at the bank where the Goblins explained everything for me. I ended up becoming emancipated, along with my best friend and sister Antonella Rosier, she also didn’t know she was a witch until we went back to Gringotts with Lord Malfoy’s help. We’ve both become legal adults in magic and the law, which for the both of us is a good thing, and the Goblins are going over all of our vaults and to see if anyone was taking anything.”

     Marcus Flint was pissed. “How could anyone do such a thing! It is horrible, to leave you with filthy muggles.” He shook his head. “Potter, you have all of Slytherin behind you if you need help taking your revenge.”

     “Thank you Flint, however I won’t be able to do anything just yet. Lord Malfoy is helping me use the law to get my revenge.” Harry was glad that Draco gave him and Antonella the run down on all of the students and their families before arriving at Hogwarts.

     “Harry, what class are you looking forward to?” Blaise asked the younger male. Harry turned to look at him. 

     “I’m not sure yet, potions sound good, however I’ve heard good things about charms, so I think it will depend on how my magic takes to it.” Harry looked over at the head table and nudged Flint. “Say Flint, who’s that in the pure black robes, earlier he was staring at me.”

     “That’s our head of house, professor Snape, he’s the potions professor and master, there hasn’t been one in over 100 years since he came to work for Hogwarts, that man he’s talking to is professor Quirrell. Sadly he’s had too many frights, and stutters something dreadful, it’s best to read the books, and not follow him in class really, least you get a headache.”

     “Thanks Flint.” Harry went back to observing his classmates, and the older students, he was already picking out people that could help him, one third year named Adrian Pucey who was an older brother to a first year ravenclaw named Annalice. He would have to get Antonella to talk to her, and see if she would want to become friends with them. There was also Mafalda Prewett who very much disliked most of her cousins, she despised Ron, and told them Ginny was a spoiled brat, and Percy was horrible to talk to, and would turn in his siblings for doing something, however she did like the twins who in her opinion should’ve been in Slytherin, and the two oldest boys, Bill and Charlie and said they wrote to her after she started having accidental magic, her parents wrote to Molly and Arthur. And the two had almost kidnapped her, wanted her in their family because she had magic, while her parents were squibs! It was a good thing she was in Slytherin with them, she could have been a Raven as well. While he was thinking some of the teachers were gossiping about the placement.

     "Can you believe it, Harry Potter a Slytherin! I hope he doesn’t cause to much trouble.” Aurora whispered to Poppy.

     “I can assure you Aurora, that Mister Potter will learn his place in the house of snakes. If you have any issues send him to me.” Professor Snape told the woman lowly, he would have to reevaluate his thoughts on Harry Potter, from what the headmaster had told him, the boy was a spoiled prince, however he was skinnier than most children his age, and shorter than the females as well. That did not bode well for the man, he could see a few of the older years getting pissed at what the young boy was saying, he would just have to ask them later.

     “Actually Severus, if you could bring Mister Potter to my office, I don’t think he will find Slytherin the best house for the boy, he is far too much like his father for that, I will just have the hat give a resort. Then he’ll be out of your hair by the morning.” Albus tried to put in.

     “That is up to Mister Potter, if he want’s a resort. You’re not to decide for him.”

     “I am his guardian, and he will be resorted, bring him up after the feast.” Albus glared at the potions professor until the man sighed.

     Soon after that the food was vanished, and Dumbledore forced… had everyone sing the school song, the last two to finish were the Weasley twins, who sang the song slowly and in a funeral march tone. Professor Snape quickly got up and tapped Harry on the shoulder. “The headmaster would like to speak with you.” He noticed the boy's eyes harden before he set his face blankly. 

     “All right Professor Snape.” They walked in silence to the statue leading up to the Headmaster's office where Severus gave the password, which was reese’s. 

     “Ah Severus, thank you for bringing Harry, you may leave.” The old man clapped his hands together. Harry raised a brow and looked at the Headmaster.

     “Sir, what am I doing here? I have only just been sorted, I couldn’t have done anything wrong.” Harry said with a blank tone of voice. He got Severus to smirk slightly as Dumbledore’s twinkling eye faded slightly.

     “Why Harry, don’t you remember, your parents were in Gryffindor, and wanted you to go into their house when you came to Hogwarts, do you really want to dishonor them by going into Slytherin.” He tried saying with the grandfatherly approach. Harry, nor Severus were fooled by it.

     “I do believe my parents would have been proud no matter what house I ended up in, and the sorting hat told me I would never suit Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, and even though I love learning, I was far to ambitious for an Raven.”

     “I am sure you misheard Mister Potter, now let’s just have you resorted.” Dumbledore summoned the hat and dropped it on his head before either Severus or Harry could protest.

     “Why am I back on Mister Potter’s head headmaster? I’ve already sorted him once, and I won’t be doing one again, he is in the correct house. Have fun in Slytherin Mister Potter.” The hat became lifeless once more, and the headmaster fumed. 

     “I believe that will be all then, I will be taking Mister Potter back to his rightful house in the snake pit headmaster, goodnight. Come along Potter.” Snape called out as he turned to leave the office, Harry following closely behind him. Once they were down the hallway Harry got pissed.

     “Oh, wait until I tell Lord and Lady Malfoy what that old coot just tried to do, honestly trying to force me into Gryffindor! I would rather be with my sister in Ravenclaw than anywhere else if I was to be resorted!” Harry huffed which earned him a glance from Severus.

     “Lord and Lady Malfoy know you?” Severus asked as they made their way to the dungeons.

     “Yes, my sister and I stayed with them after we got our letters, Antonella disowned herself after her parents started ranting about the bible and how magic was the work of the devil or some such nonsense. And I became emancipated, as did Antonella.” Harry sighed, he was already thinking that Hogwarts was far too much drama.

     “Hm… I will have questions for you later Mister Potter, one of them being on how you can already sheild your mind.”

     “Oh, I used to always enter my mind as a child to block out the pain, at school Antonella and I would take turns building our favorite places in each other's mind, it kept us busy, and it was easier to remember things after making new rooms, then Lord Malfoy showed us that book. Occlumency I believe it was, it was a book about the mind arts. It was quite a good read.” Harry told the older man, they had just made it to the common room when Severus turned to the boy. 

     “I feel like you have a lot planned Mister Potter, just remember to use that Slytherin cunning, and don’t get caught. The password is changed every two weeks, for now it is Belladonna.” With that the common room opened and revealed the Slytherins.

     “Hello again Harry, what did the esteemed headmaster want?” Blaise asked from his spot next to Draco.

     “Oh, our headmaster thought it was a good idea to remind me of what my dead parents would have wanted for me, such as being a gryffindor, and not staying in the snake pit. Of course when I told him that the hat only wanted me in Slytherin he forced the hat upon my head! Sadly for him the hat decided that I only belonged in with the snakes, so I cannot rejoin my sister in the tower of ravens.” Harry mourned sadly, making quite a few people laugh.

     “Settle down, settle down. Yes Mister Potter has officially been sorted as a snake, much to the dismay of everyone, including myself.” Severus gave a put upon sigh before continuing. “Now then, as this year the headmaster has decided that Hogwarts shall help protect a magical artifact, I trust that if any of you go looking for it, you will not get caught. Least I allow the Weasley twins to prank you again.”

     A few people snicker at that and Severus continued. “I trust that the prefects told you the Slytherin rules, don’t get caught, any detentions you get from another teacher you will also be serving another one with me, we do have a few hidden snakes in the school, and they are on the list, Fred and George Weasley are two of our snakes, Theo Nott, and we will also put Antonella Rosier, and Annalise Pucey, any others from older years are listed, if we have any first years keep your eyes out. This year will be more difficult for everyone, Mister Potter got sorted into Slytherin, so first through third years if you leave the common room, I want you in groups of three or more, older years if you could accompany them. As tomorrow is the first day you will have your class schedule and a map of the school on your nightstands. As you all know Gryffindor’s believe that Slytherins are evil, and set them up for failure, so make sure your grades stay up, and you keep out of trouble, or at least not where the other teachers or students can see it. Now you have a full day tomorrow so please get a full night’s sleep, if you need me at any time, you can always knock on my door, it is warded so I know if someone is there, Goodnight.” Severus told them all before he went to his office which was off of the common room.

     The prefects escorted the first years to bed, the rooms were in a huge circle, one of the boys, the other the girls, each room housed two to three people and their names were already on the doors, it looked like Harry, Draco, and Blaise were together, while the other boys were in another room. Elsewhere in the castle the headmaster was cursing and screaming, the headmasters past were snickering and some were outright laughing at his dismay.

     “How the fuck did that little whore get passed all my enchantments! He shouldn’t have been able to go anywhere but Gryffindor! He was supposed to be submissive!” The headmaster ranted and raved. “I spelled his list so that he would forget about that little bint in ravenclaw! I should have killed her when I had the chance!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that Draco and the twins will date, but who should I pair up Harry with? And Antonella? (Harry won't be with Antonella, and she won't be with Theo) Also be warned that this isn't going to be updated regularly, hopefully once a month, I have a lot of other fic's i'm behind on, as you all know... sorry, this one was older, and I have the first two chapters done, but I might start spacing out when I post so I have more time to write and get in what I want. Please leave comments in the description of any ideas for me, I do read all of them.


End file.
